winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Im Spotlight
Im Spotlight ist das fünfte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Stella und ihrer Freundschaft zu Bloom. Songtext Deutsch= Spotlight (Spotlight) Wir sind bereit Schenk uns ein Lächeln und jeder hier fühlt sich dann gut Sie warten darauf was du tust Sie finden dich alle schön Ich fühle, dass es heute gut wird und möcht', dass es die ganze Welt weiß Es geht darum, dass du Spaß hast Komm einfach mit damit du nichts verpasst Ich weiß genau wie du dich gerad' fühlst Vertrau mir, ich weiß wie du das siehst Bin für dich da, denn wir sind Freunde Du kannst mir alles sagen... heute Lass dein Lächeln sehen. Winx Stars (Winx Stars) Du bist ein Star Also genieße es Es ist toll hier zu sein, fühl dich frei Du kannst tun was du willst, wir sind im Spotlight Bist du bereit Schenk uns ein Lächeln, denn jeder hier fühlt sich dann gut Sie warten darauf was du tust Dein Lächeln macht dich so schön Die Mädels und ich mach ne' Party Total verrückt, sing Ladidadi Es fühlt sich gut an das zu tun, was wir tun wollen, komm auch du mit Lass die Sonne in dein Herz rein Sei positiv, sei einfach gut drauf Alles was du dir gewünscht hast Schafftst du, denn ich weiß genau du willst das Winx Stars (Winx Stars) Du bist ein Star Also genieße es Es ist toll hier zu sein, fühl dich frei Du kannst tun was du willst, wir sind im Spotlight Bist du bereit Schenk uns ein lächeln, denn jeder hier fühlt sich dann gut Hey glaub mir, es ist so Winx Stars (Winx Stars) Du bist ein Star Also genieße es Es ist toll hier zu sein, fühl dich frei Du kannst tun was du willst, wir sind im Spotlight Bist du bereit Schenk uns ein Lächeln, denn jeder hier fühlt sich dann gut Hey glaub mir, es ist so Winx Stars |-| Englisch= Winx Club (Winx Club) Is so out of sight And when you're happy (Yeah) You make everyone feel good (I feel good) They can't take their eyes off of you 'Cause beauty comes from inside There's something in the air today That makes me wanna tell the whole world Life is meant to be big fun Let's make this day a very special one (Special one) I know exactly how you're feelin' Your heart is safe with me, you know it I'm here for you 'cause you're my best friend You know I will always keep your secrets Let... Me see... You smile... Winx Club, Winx Club And life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good They can't take their eyes off of you 'Cause beauty comes from inside Me and my girls are gonna party It's fun to be a little crazy It feels so good to be independent To live each moment to the max Let the sunshine into your heart Think positive and catch the moment Anything you've ever dreamt of Can happen when you really want it Winx Club, Winx Club And life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good Believe me when I say Winx Club, Winx Club When life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good Believe me when I say We're stars |-| Italienisch= Winx Club (Winx Club) E' una vita da star Quando sorridi (Yeah) Tutto si illumina (Sei una star) E Come in una favola Il mondo appartiene a noi Ogni giorno è un pò speciale Basta un pò di buon umore Per chi ha la gioia dentro al cuore Non c'è niente di impossibile Solo tu mi sai capire Non hai bisogno di parole Con quel sorriso irresistibile Tu sei il mio raggio di sole Bella più che mai Winx Club Dai, vieni con noi La festa inizia già Un'avventura che non finirà Per le ragazze del Winx Club (Winx Club) E' una vita da star Quando sorridi (Yeah) Tutto si illumina (Sei una star) Come in una favola Il mondo appartiene a te La vita è tua , non aspettare Apri la mente e ascolta il cuore Adesso guarda nello specchio Nessuno al mondo è come te Mi piace ridere e scherzare Far sorridere la gente Vivo la mia vita al massimo Risplendere è naturale Winx Club Dai, vieni con noi La festa inizia già (Inizia già) Un'avventura che non finirà (Non finirà) Siamo noi le ragazze del Winx Club (Winx Club) E' una vita da star Quando sorridi Tutto si illumina (Perchè tu sei una stella) Come in una favola Winx Club (Winx Club) Dai, vieni con noi La festa inizia già Un'avventura che non finirà Siamo noi le ragazze del Winx Club E' una vita da star Quando sorridi Il mondo appartiene a te Come in una favola Winx Club Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:Spotlight